1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic calculators and more particularly to a thin electronic calculator which includes an integral clip for the attachment thereof to sheets of paper, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of thin, card-type portable electronic calculators, although a convenience in terms of space-savings, has resulted in a greater possibility of such calculators getting lost due to their small thicknesses. Generally, to help alleviate this problem (and a problem with breakage) the calculator is housed in some type of a case.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,648, issued to L. C. Glass, entitled "CALCULATOR MONEY CLIP", discloses a small electronic calculator with a case and a resilient clip. The clip is attached to the back of the calculator case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,702, issued to D. C. Davies, entitled "ELECTRONIC CALCULATING APPARATUS AND WALLET ENCLOSURE", discloses an enclosure having a pair of foldable flap members in which one of the flap members is adapted for supporting the electronic components of the calculator and the other flap member is adapted for folding over in facing relationship with the first. The facing flap member is adapted for carrying a note pad, blank checks, credit cards, or the like.
Use of a case or enclosure results in the added consumption of space. This controverts the advantage of having such a thin calculator.